The Liquid Guy
by Annie Lane
Summary: Anos depois, Annie Mack se depara com um desconhecido de poderes semelhantes aos que sua irmã tinha no passado. Agora, Annie é independente, trabalha para a CIA, e sua melhor amiga é Sidney Bristow. Será loucura colocar sua vida em risco para ajudá-lo? Que segredos Richard esconde?
1. Piloto

~Armazém desativado – West Virginia – 04:30 am~

Aquele era um típico armazém frio e de iluminação fraca, que por si próprio já causava arrepios, dando a sensação de que a qualquer momento você iria se deparar com algo sobrenatural em meio as enormes caixas de madeira empilhadas uma ao lado da outra, formando verdadeiros corredores num labirinto improvisado. Era como se a cada passo, flashs dos antigos filmes de terror que temos registrados na memória viessem à tona, um a um. E, Annie continuava procurando... Num gesto calculado, salta do alto de uma caixa a outra, disposta a cerca de um metro a sua frente, caindo de pé em total segurança, assim como os felinos, como se fizesse isso a vida toda. E pensar que há apenas um ano se tornara uma agente da CIA, talvez a mais nova e mais brilhante que seus superiores já conheceram, a qual acreditavam "jamais" ser capaz de decepcioná-los. Pelo menos, até agora...

-Acabo de vasculhar a área duas vezes, senhor. O local está limpo – afirma Annie de costas, pressionando o imperceptível aparelho de escuta que trazia no ouvido para ouvir o que seu contato ia dizer.

-"Nenhuma pista, _blackbird_?" - pergunta uma voz masculina do outro lado. - "Um indício qualquer de que experiências científicas não autorizadas pelo governo vem sendo realizadas nesse armazém?"

Ainda de pé, parada no mesmo lugar sobre a caixa, Annie estava prestes a dizer "não", quando uma interferência sonora fez com que perdesse o contato por completo.

-Ótimo! - pensa alto. - Qual será a próxima surpresa?

TUM!

De repente, o som pesado de alguém saltando alguns metros atrás de si, sobre uma das caixas, fez com que Annie automaticamente se voltasse para o desconhecido percebendo que não estava tão sozinha quanto pensava. Ou pior: estava diante de um homem alto e bonito, com os olhos azuis mais estonteantes que já vira, usando casaco e calça preta, assim como ela. Sem dizer nada, tentou buscar nos olhos dele algo que indicasse se tratar de uma testemunha, vítima, ou inimigo, mas preferiu não arriscar, deixando que ele mesmo se pronunciasse:

-Annie Mack? É a agente Annie Mack? - pergunta ele num tom baixo e grave. - De codinome _Backbird_?

-Nos conhecemos?

Ele começa a se aproximar, enquanto vai falando:

-Não pessoalmente. Assim como você, eu trabalho para o serviço secreto, mais do lado dos bandidos do que dos mocinhos.

Desconfiada, Annie desliza a mão sutilmente pela calça, até alcançar o cobre com a arma por baixo da camisa branca que aparecia sob o curto casaco preto. Mas, por mais discreta que tenha sido, ele acaba notando e, parando há dois metros dela, avisa:

-Você não atiraria em um homem desarmado, atiraria?

Ela devolve a arma ao cobre e cruza os braços dando um crédito de confiança a ele:

-Por que está aqui? Tem alguma informação pra me dar a respeito de experiências secretas?

-Muita. Eu sou um experimento ultrasecreto do governo – pausa. - Mas, quero que me ajude a deixar de ser. Não havia outra forma de contatá-la, então, forjei esse encontro.

Annie balança a cabeça descrente por um instante. Experimento? Ele? Só podia estar brincando! Percebendo o que acontecia, ela reclama:

-Em outras palavras, quer dizer que me tirou da cama atrás de uma denúncia falsa? Quer saber? Vá pro inferno!

Annie vira de costas disposta a ir embora, até ouvir um nome que a faz voltar atrás:

-**PROJETO** **GC-165**. Isso lhe diz alguma coisa?

Ela torna a virar e olhando em seus olhos, responde:

-Terei de corrigi-lo, o nome é GC-161, um composto químico altamente perigoso para humanos, pouco explorado e que... Não existe mais. Anos atrás, o laboratório que produzia tal substância explodiu, não sobrou nada.

-Hum! - ele franze a sobrancelha. - Acho que também terei de corrigi-la. Antes da explosão, uma amostra do composto foi roubada e com o passar dos anos aperfeiçoada, transformando-se em 165. Depois disso, testada em humanos; como eu.

-Prove.

Ele sorri por um instante e revela:

-A interferência na escuta... Achei que fosse mais inteligente.

Annie se irrita:

-Acha que vou acreditar nisso? É o melhor que pode fazer? - pausa. - Tenho más notícias. O local está cercado, em segundos um grupo de agentes invadirá o armazém e...

-E eu vou sair do mesmo modo que entrei , como uma poça d'água. Posso me transformar numa quando quiser... -ele insiste. - Entenda. A única pessoa que criou um antídoto capaz de me ajudar não está mais viva. Falo de George Mack.

-Meu pai – ela admite.

-Sei que chegou bem perto disso, Annie Mack. Não foi fácil conseguir sua localização, muito menos pedir por socorro. Mas, estou aqui e meu tempo está esgotando.

Annie dá um passo a frente ficando sob um suave feixe de luz azulado onde era possível visualizar melhor seu rosto redondo, que combinava bem com seus olhos cor de avelã e os cabelos castanhos. Ela usava uma maquiagem leve, quase natural. Por hora, seu plano era investigá-lo, antes de tomar qualquer decisão:

-Para quem trabalha?

Silêncio. Sem obter resposta, Annie continua:

-"Supondo" que esteja dizendo a verdade; por que eu ajudaria um completo desconhecido que pode estar me conduzindo a uma armadilha?

-É uma cientista. Não dispensaria a chance de ter uma cobaia.

Annie se aproxima mais um pouco dele.

-Como é mesmo seu nome?

-Richard.

-Richard? A cientista sugere que procure outro cientista... Não conte comigo.

Nisso, os agentes da CIA invadem o armazém e antes que se aproximassem dos dois, o corpo de Richard começa a virar líquido, até derramar todo no chão transformando-se numa poça d'água diante dos olhos arregalados de Annie. Ágil, ele desliza pela caixa, indo embora sem ser notado... Voltando a forma humana do lado de fora do armazém, bem longe de todos...


	2. Chapter 2 - O Acordo

**~Residência da agente Mack – Los Angeles – C.A. – 08:00 am.~**

O apartamento de Annie era na medida certa para alguém que mora sozinha, contava com um visual moderno e uma organização impecável. A começar pela estante da sala em madeira clara, que exibia livros científicos em ordem alfabética e ainda combinava com os móveis, realçados pelo piso de jatobá. Annie havia acabado de acordar e estava sentada num dos cantos da bancada – de lajota, mogno e metal – que abrigava o bar e uma modesta coleção de bebidas na sala. Buscava informações de Richard no laptop ao mesmo tempo em que bebia seu achocolatado. Não notou quando uma poça d'água entrou pelo vão da porta, desviou de seu sofá novo, da mesa de centro, e parou, poucos passos atrás de si, onde ergueu-se como uma fonte, adquirindo forma humana.

Annie parecia mais preocupada com o laptop que acabava de desligar sozinho antes de exibir os resultados de sua busca... É quando ouve uma voz conhecida:

-Agente Mack?

Num pulo, Annie levanta da banqueta virando-se para Richard com a expressão de quem fora pê-ga de surpresa. E, antes que pudesse dizer algo, ele se adianta:

-Desculpe invadir seu apartamento e interromper seu café. Mas, temos uma conversa pendente e...

-Não – diz Annie.

Ele a olha confuso por um segundo:

-_Não_, o quê?

-Não desculpo por invadir meu apartamento e muito menos, por atrapalhar meu café matinal. FORA! - ela anda por trás do sofá em direção a estante para apanhar a chave da porta.

Percebendo a intenção dela, Richard age mais rápido**: **com o poder da mente, ele faz a chave flutuar passando por cima da cabeça de Annie e vindo em sua direção. Num pulo ele pega a chave dourada no ar. Annie enlouquece:

-O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

-Tentando convencê-la a mudar de idéia. Não pense que estou feliz em revê-la, mas já disse, é a única capaz de me ajudar.

Ela se aproxima devagar, lamentando ter deixado sua arma no quarto e, num tom ríspido indaga:

-Tem alguma noção do perigo que corremos vindo aqui? Se tiver uma escuta nessa sala estamos mortos! Como pode ser tão idiota?

Richard balança a cabeça:

-Nada eletrônico funciona quando estou por perto... A não ser que EU queira – afirma.- Escute, sei que trabalhamos em lados opostos, mas ninguém precisa saber. Só o que quero é que invente um antídoto que me faça voltar ao normal. E, sou capaz de pagar por isso, quanto for.

Annie se aproxima mais um pouco sem que ele se desse conta e num gesto rápido tira a chave de sua mão, depois responde direta:

-Investigou sobre mim e de nada adiantou para me conhecer. Não é desse jeito que vai conseguir o que quer. Eu NÃO estou a venda.

Sem saber que atitude tomar, Richard se afasta, desviando os olhos para a estante. Não para o aparelho de som cor vermelho metálico, nem para a tv com home theater, ao invés disso, ele estica o braço e segura um dos vários porta-retratos da família Mack, onde apareciam pai, mãe, e irmã abraçados, cada qual com um sorriso simpático estampado no rosto.

-O que tenho de fazer?- ele pergunta, ainda de costas pra ela, com o retrato nas mãos.

-Seja gentil.

Colocando o porta-retrato no lugar, ele volta-se pra Annie e pede num tom baixo:

-Por favor?

Com a calma de quem está acostumada sempre a ganhar, Annie provoca:

-Não me pareceu espontâneo.

-Por favor – ele repete esforçando-se para se manter calmo.

Sentando no braço do sofá, Annie avisa num tom sincero:

-Não sei se posso... Faz muito tempo que não trabalho com o 161 e, o composto químico testado em você foi o 165. Nada sei sobre ele, teria que estudá-lo e...

-Posso conseguir as informações que precisa.

Annie olha nos olhos dele por um instante. O rapaz era mesmo determinado, charmoso, e o que disse sobre seus poderes era verdade. Além disso, ele não parecia oferecer perigo algum, ao contrário, estando em suas mãos, quem corria perigo era ele. Certa de sua decisão, Annie comunica:

-Está bem. Mas, quero algo em troca.

-Por que dificulta tanto as coisas? Sem acordos, agente da CIA! – retruca.

Levantando do sofá e deixando a chave sobre a estante, Annie segue em direção ao quarto, dizendo:

-Conhece a porta da rua. Adeus.

Percebendo o erro que ia cometer, Richard corre atrás dela e estende o braço na bancada, bloqueando sua passagem:

-Espera!... Está bem! Faço o que quiser! Qualquer coisa...

-Quero saber quem está por trás desse novo composto químico. Nomes, propósitos, coordenadas, t-u-d-o.

Richard consente. - Primeiro, faça a sua parte.

Com sua mania de confiar nas pessoas, a palavra dele já basta para Annie, que não demora a concordar:

-Tudo pra garagem – ela se aproxima dele séria, queria passar, mas ele não tinha entendido e continuava bloqueando seu caminho. - Dá licença?

Richard a encara por um instante, em dúvida, mas acaba abrindo espaço para que ela passasse.

-Garagem? -repete, enquanto a seguia até o final do longo corredor do apartamento.

Preso na parede do fundo, havia uma réplica de um dos quadros de Vincent Van Gogh. Annie toca em uma parte da pintura, enquanto revela:

-Garagem é como costumo chamar meu "**laboratório secreto"**.

Então, eles ouvem o som de uma parede se movendo...

(Fanfiction escrita por Annie Lane. Não copie. Crie).


	3. Chapter 3 - Laboratorio Secreto

Annie atravessa a passagem secreta indo parar em uma sala escura. Familiarizada ao ambiente, ela dirige-se até o interruptor e o aciona**: **pequenas lâmpadas de alta potência, embutidas nos quatro cantos do teto se acendem. Richard entra logo em seguida e, por uma fração de segundos, fica perplexo com o que vê: dividindo a sala em dois, havia uma comprida mesa de laboratório, cheia de frascos de vidro, tubos de ensaio, medidores, microscópios, tudo muito bem arrumado e contendo um aroma típico de substância química no ar, talvez formol... Aquele era o menor e mais completo laboratório científico que já botara os pés em sua vida...

RHHH!

Ao ouvir o som da parede se movendo outra vez, Richard volta a atenção para Annie... Ela estava de costas, ao lado da passagem e tinha acabado de acionar um botão vermelho na parede.

A entrada se fecha automaticamente. Então, Annie vira para trás e seus olhos batem em Richard. Ele estava de pé, próximo a ela, observando cada um dos seus movimentos. Nessa hora, Annie desejou não ter cometido um erro trazendo-o ao seu "esconderijo particular", o único lugar seguro da casa onde podia ficar sozinha e realizar experiências. E agora, o local onde faria novos testes... em Richard. Séria, Annie empurra uma cadeira cinza de rodinhas na direção dele para que sentasse, enquanto ela se limita a encostar no balcão e cruzar os braços, dizendo:

-Preciso saber do início... Como aconteceu?

Richard senta na cadeira e vai direto ao ponto:

-A organização onde trabalho recrutou seis agentes para participarem de um experimento. Algo ultrasecreto. Disseram que seria temporário, que havia um antídoto e... Bom, eu fui um desses caras, numa sala especial despejaram sobre mim um líquido dourado.

-Puro? Ou, diluído em água?- interrompe Annie superinteressada.

-Não, misturado com perfume francês – ele abre um sorriso sarcástico por um momento, mas Annie lhe lança um olhar de censura e Richard volta a ficar sério. - Tá, era misturado com água. Depois disso, adquiri poderes extraordinários: podia mover objetos com a mente, controlar coisas elétricas e até, me transformar em líquido... Mas, o antídoto aplicado não deu resultado... Foi sem efeito, zero. Só o que posso dizer é que há um propósito para tudo isso e que, nos mandaram esperar e manter em segredo.

Como demonstração, Richard olha fixo para um dos tubos de ensaio do fundo da sala e faz com que flutue no ar. Arregalando os olhos com a cena, Annie corre até o tubo e o segura, antes que caísse no chão. Com uma expressão de alívio no rosto, ela o recoloca no lugar com cuidado.

-NÃO BRINQUE COM O MEU MATERIAL! - exige em tom de alerta.

Richard consente, pensando: "O que eu fiz demais?Que mulher estourada!"... Por sua vez, esquecendo por um instante dos tubos de ensaio, Annie pensa no que ele havia lhe contado até agora e pergunta:

-Você teve efeitos colaterais nessa sua "aventura"?

-Por que acha que estou aqui? - rebate Richard.

Voltando pelo mesmo caminho que foi, Annie lança uma nova pergunta, embora já desconfiasse qual seria a resposta:

-Está sendo supervisionado por um especialista?

Richard levanta da cadeira de repente. Ficam frente a frente.

-Não o melhor. Você é.

Lisonjeada com o comentário, Annie abre um sorriso breve, mas se mantém firme:

-Pela primeira vez, vou ter que concordar com você – ela se aproxima dele e o empurra, fazendo com que caísse sentado na cadeira.- Mas, no momento, só o que posso fazer é examiná-lo e tentar descobrir mais sobre o 165.

Annie desvia os olhos para a mesa, procurando seu aparelho de medir pressão e não percebe quando Richard leva a mão direita até o bolso da camisa, tirando de dentro um fino objeto laminado...

(Fanfiction escrita por Annie Lane. Não copie. Crie).


	4. Chapter 4 - Farpas

Por coincidência, Annie vira pra trás ao mesmo tempo em que Richard lhe estende um pen drive de computador, que acabava de tirar do bolso da camisa.

-São as informações sobre o composto...- diz ele. - Isso é altamente confidencial! Tem que me prometer que ninguém além de você terá acesso a essas informações.

Olhando intrigada para o pen drive e depois para Richard, Annie consente. Então, tira logo da mão dele, questionando:

-Pra quem trabalha?

Silêncio.

Claro que ele não ia dizer o que ela queria ouvir. Annie sabia que algumas vezes era difícil arrancar a verdade de um suspeito e no caso de Richard, deduziu que ele só falaria sob tortura de morte ou choque. Guardando o pen drive no bolso de trás da calça, Annie aproxima-se de Richard, coloca o aparelho de medir pressão em seu braço, indagando:

-Por que veio até mim?

Sentindo o aparelho apertar cada vez mais seu braço, como se fosse esmagá-lo – o que não parecia ser nada normal - Richard revela num tom ressabiado:

-Conheço sua história. Sei que sua irmã foi exposta ao GC-161 e que você cuidou dela escondido... Até que seu pai descobriu e, como cientista, ele criou um antídoto.

Annie aperta mais um pouco e depois pára, começando a afrouxar a pressão, olhando nos olhos dele. Não pretendia torturá-lo ainda, apenas dar um recado.

-Tenho meios de descobrir quem você é e para quem trabalha - garante. - Preferia que me contasse.

Levantando da cadeira e encarando Annie, Richard explode:

-SE FIZER ISSO, VAI PÔR MINHA VIDA EM RISCO!

-E SE NÃO O FIZER, A MINHA QUE ESTARÁ EM RISCO! – ela responde no mesmo tom.

O clima fica tenso entre os dois de uma hora pra outra. E em meio as faíscas que trocavam com o olhar, ambos sentem seus corações baterem descompassados... Estavam tão irritados que sequer notaram o quanto haviam chegado perto um do outro, seus lábios quase que se tocavam...

Percebendo a tempo, Annie dá um passo atrás. Richard respira fundo, desliza uma mão pelo cabelo recobrando a calma, e depois propõe num tom baixo:

-Não corremos perigo se... guardarmos segredo.

Voltando a se aproximar dele por um segundo, pra remover o aparelho de seu braço, Annie concorda:

- CERTO. Temos um acordo, não é? Cada um cumpre a sua parte e ninguém precisa ficar sabendo – lembra Annie e ele consente. - A sua pressão sanguínea está normal. Isso quer dizer que pode ir embora. Tenho que estudar o composto antes de qualquer coisa... Dê-me 24 horas.

Sem esperar por resposta, Annie dirige-se até a saída da "garagem" e aciona o botão vermelho. A parede se move, abrindo a passagem secreta. Richard olha pra Annie mais uma vez antes de partir:

-Boa sorte, agente, vai precisar.

Annie nada diz. Então, Richard transforma-se numa poça d' água e desliza do corredor à sala, indo embora por debaixo da porta. Ela o acompanha do laboratório com o olhar. Assim que ele sai, fecha a passagem secreta, veste seu casaco preto aveludado e também sai de casa...


	5. Chapter 5 - Aliados

**~Agência Clandestina da CIA – Subsolo de Los Angeles-CA~**

Annie Mack anda em passos rápidos por um dos mais secretos escritórios da CIA, conhecido como APO. Estava ansiosa para encontrar uma pessoa, um amigo em quem confiava. Ao alcançar a porta da sala dele, joga o cabelo para trás, ajeita a insígnia na blusa e bate de leve na porta.

TOC! TOC!

Sem esperar por resposta, Annie abre a porta e se depara com Marshall, poucos passos a sua frente, de pé no centro da sala, manuseando nas mãos algo que parecia ser uma "aranha-robô". Ele deixa a concentração no trabalho de lado para abrir um sorriso simpático ao vê-la. Annie retribui, fechando a porta e se aproximando de Marshall.

-Agente Mack! Como está? Faz tempo que não aparece na APO... - observa ele. - Deve ser algo urgente pelo modo como entrou aqui, algo mesmo urgente...

-Sim, Marshall – confirma Annie tirando um pen drive do bolso e estendendo a ele. - Preciso que examine isso pra mim.

Marshall coloca a aranha-robô sobre a mesa, veste seu óculos de lentes de aumento especiais e segura o pen drive com cuidado, analisando-o por fora. Annie se contém para não roer as unhas... Eles eram o oposto um do outro, enquanto Marshal era tranquilo e bem humorado, Annie era a pressa em pessoa. Num tom baixo, ela continua:

-Procure por uma escuta, ou algum tipo de mecanismo que...

-Não há nada aqui - interrompe Marshall retirando as lentes. - É apenas um pen drive comum de 2GB. Quer que eu abra ou faça uma varredura no computador?

**-NÃO! **- diz Annie num sobressalto, estendendo a mão para pegar o pen drive de volta. - Pode deixar que eu mesma faço isso.

Ele consente, vendo Annie guardar no bolso. Então, com seu jeito calmo e pausado de falar, Marshall pergunta:

- Posso estar errado, mas aposto que isso não é de música, é? - ele olha pra Annie, que fica em silêncio. - Quem sabe podíamos almoçar um dia desses... Só por amizade, sabe que sou casado e tenho um filhinho... Não quero dizer que você seja feia, gorda, ou algo assim, acho até que é... é...

Enquanto Marshall se enrolava todo na conversa, a porta da sala se abre de repente... Os dois viram pra ver quem é e se alegram ao avistar Michael Vaughn.

-Desculpe entrar assim – diz o agente num tom neutro. - Marshall, Jack Bristow o espera na sala dele.

Concluindo que estava atrapalhando o serviço dos rapazes, Annie dirige-se até a porta dizendo:

-É hora de voltar pro escritório central. Obrigada pelo "conselho", Marshall, qualquer hora dessas almoçamos.

Gentil como sempre, Michael abre mais a porta e faz um gesto para Annie passar. Ela pára diante dele por um instante e sem esconder a admiração que sentia por seu colega de trabalho, comenta num tom sincero:

-É bom tê-lo de volta. Eu soube o que aconteceu**: **todos pensaram que estivesse morto, e no entanto... Foi esperto o modo como escondeu a verdade pra viver – ela sai da sala. - Mande lembranças minhas a Sydney!

Michael abre um sorriso largo lembrando da esposa Sydney Bristow e da filha de seis meses Isabelle. A vida não poderia estar mais perfeita...

Então, vendo Annie se afastando, Michael chama apressado:

-Ei! Annie Mack! Apareça em casa pra conhecer Isabelle... Syd vai adorar.

Annie consente com um sorriso e deixa a APO.


	6. Chapter 6 - Cappuccino

**~Los Angeles – CA. -Residência da agente Annie Mack – 11: 55 pm.**  
**  
**  
Depois de um dia tenso de trabalho, no serviço secreto e fora dele, seguindo pistas de um perigoso bioterrorista,em uma operação sem sucesso, Annie chega em casa e se fecha em seu laboratório para estudar as propriedades do GC. Ela coloca o _pen drive _que ganhara de Richard no computador e, na mesma hora uma fonte de dados surge na tela de fundo esverdeado. Annie arregala os olhos ao ver que estava intitulado de "NEW GC PROJECT" e que a coisa era muito maior do que imaginava... Alguns trechos apareciam em um código indecifrável.

A noite passa voando, a jovem cientista estuda os dados contidos na tela, e analisa uma antiga amostra da substância no microscópio, comparando com as informações que tinha do novo composto. Afinal, o que é a ciência senão uma investigação constante e racional, direcionada a descoberta da verdade? Uma verdade que nem sempre é imutável.

Eram 7 horas da manhã quando Annie saiu do laboratório, tomou um banho frio para despertar e se jogou no espaçoso sofá da sala, ao som de _Frederic Chopin_. Sentia-se exausta e caindo de sono, apesar do banho frio. Ainda restava um tempo livre antes de ir para a CIA e desejou que seu chefe não ligasse pro seu celular a convocando antes da hora. Relutava em fechar os olhos, queria "curtir" o dia de alguma forma, mas ainda não sabia como... Quando de repente, o som pára!... Ela vê uma poça vinda debaixo da porta passar a sua frente e erguer do chão de uma forma **es-pe-ta-cu-lar**.

A rapidez do poder de transformação de Richard deixava Annie impressionada. Em segundos, ele estava ali, de pé a sua frente lhe fazendo uma pergunta em alemão, com seu jeito sarcástico de ser:

-Schnsucht?

Como agente, Annie aprendera uma dúzia de idiomas, entre eles o alemão. Ela logo entende a pergunta dele: "Saudade?". E em resposta, senta no sofá, lhe lançando um olhar repulsivo como quem diz "é claro que não"! O fato é que como cientista, sentia-se desperta agora, o sono havia evaporado e sua mente fervilhava de idéias sobre o que fazer com Richard. Era como uma criança diante de seu melhor projeto de ciências. Pelo menos, naquele momento era assim que ela o via, como um mero "experimento". Sentindo-se empolgada, ela levantando do sofá e admite:

-NOSSA! Essa nova sequência de bases nitrogenadas do GC é amplificativa, o que influi significantemente nas mudanças do seu metabolismo celular!

Sem entender **NADA** que Annie acabava de falar, Richard solta um assobio suave e provoca:

-Ia perguntar como foi a sua noite, mas... Annie, você tá péssima!

Encarando-o, Annie aproxima-se, mas não demais porque havia uma mesinha de centro entre os dois, e rebate irônica:

-Já tinha esquecido o quanto você é "gentil".

Richard abre um sorriso torto, não tinha a intenção de ofendê-la. Será possível que sempre que se encontravam acabavam discutindo? Ainda encarando-a, com seus lindos olhos, ele muda de assunto:

-Podíamos continuar trocando elogios, cientista, só que estou aqui a negócios e tenho muito... muito... **Oláá? Terra chamando Annie !**

Não, ela não estava ouvindo. Sentindo um aroma delicioso de café fresco, Annie desviou os olhos para baixo e notou que Richard segurava um copo de café fresquinho na mão direita. Só então, lembrou que não havia se alimentado essa manhã e o interrompeu curiosa:

-O que é aquilo?

Com tranquilidade, Richard ergue o copo mostrando a ela:

-É meu cappuccino. Se quiser...

-Obrigada! - ela interrompe de novo, tomando o copo da mão dele e voltando a sentar no sofá. Estava faminta demais para ser educada.

Richard a observa surpreso, enquanto Annie removia a tampa de proteção e bebia uns goles do cappuccino com muita vontade. Ele tinha de reconhecer que aquela garota possuía iniciativa até demais, sabia muito bem o que queria, e na certa, não devia ter ouvido uma só palavra do que dissera a pouco. Dando uma pausa para respirar, Annie se inclina pondo a tampa virada sobre a mesa e, observando a fumacinha que saia do copo, só então confessa:

-Virei a noite entre livros de biologia e computador, pesquisando sobre o "Novo GC". Acho que esqueci de comer desde ontem... - volta a olhar nos olhos dele. - Ainda estava nesse ritmo quando você "invadiu" minha sala. Meu humor não está dos melhores, Richard... Portanto, nem tente me provocar.

Ele concorda:

-Pode traduzir o que disse quando cheguei? De modo que eu entenda? – Richard dá a volta e senta na mesa diante dela. - Resuma numa palavra.

Provando mais um gole do sabor forte e quente do cappuccino, Annie pensa se devia fazer o que ele pedia, já que nem ligou da última vez. Mas, Richard revirou os olhos contrariado e pediu:

-Por favor.

Eram as palavras mágicas que Annie adorava ouvir. Deslizando o polegar sobre o lábio superior para tirar um bigodinho de creme que se formara, Annie responde:

-INCRÍVEL.

-Incrível? Como assim? - perguntou, sentindo-se perdido.

-Disse para resumir em uma palavra, foi o que fiz.

Ele sorri. - Em uma frase seria melhor ainda...

Annie coresponde o sorriso e esclarece:

-A maneira como se transforma. Minha irmã levava cinco minutos pra se transformar de líquido em gente e, você faz isso em segundos -pausa.- Seus poderes são no mínimo três vezes mais fortes. E a tendência é aumentar mais.

-Pena que esteja louco pra me livrar deles... Já criou o antídoto?

Annie põe o copo vazio sobre a mesa e virando o pescoço para o corredor, declara:

-Não quero falar sobre isso aqui, vizinhos novos... Vamos pra "garagem"?

(Fanfiction completa, mas estou ocupada, posto mais amanhã... CONTINUA)


	7. Chapter 7 - Fase de testes

Fazendo testes...

Annie e Richard entram no lab. secreto. A porta se fecha atrás deles. Não aguentando mais o silêncio dela, Richard cobra:

-Preparou o antídoto?

Apenas alguns passos a frente, Annie vira pra trás apoiando uma das mãos na mesa e avisa:

-Isso é algo a longo prazo, Richard. Preciso de tempo. Há trechos codificados do projeto, sabia disso?

-Se a coisa fosse fácil, agente Mack, eu jamais a teria procurado. Pode decodificar?

Sentando em uma cadeira, Annie consente:

-Vai levar uns dias, mas sim, com certeza – pausa. - Sobre aquele nosso acordo... Quero fazer uma contraproposta.

Tentando imaginar o que ela estaria tramando, e concluindo que seria uma fria, Richard lhe lança um olhar desconfiado:

-Seja o que for, a resposta é **NÃO**.

A verdade, é que não confiava nela. E, podia sentir que era recíproco. Richard fora treinado para viver em estado de alerta, suspeitando até mesmo de sua própria sombra. Por isso, com pose de espião, passa a andar pelo laboratório xeretando os vidros com fórmulas químicas secretas. Por sua vez, Annie pretendia ganhar tempo pra descobrir tudo o que envolvia aquele misterioso composto testado em Richard, ela sabia o quanto esse produto seria uma ameaça se usado para o mal. Precisava conquistar a confiança de Richard, fazê-lo se abrir, e para tanto, era hora de pôr seu plano de ação em prática. Em tom de desafio, faz a contraproposta:

-Enquanto espera pelo antídoto, posso ensiná-lo a lidar melhor com seus poderes. Conheço esse composto como ninguém, aposto que nem faz idéia das coisas que é capaz de fazer. E, sou a cientista mais indicada para essa tarefa.

-Por que me ajudaria?

-Para descobrir mais sobre os efeitos do GC na sua corrente sanguínea... Por seus lindos olhos azuis é que não seria! – debocha Annie rindo. - Vamos! Será vantagem para ambos os lados!... Claro, a menos que tenha "medo" de uns simples testes.

Por mais que temesse algo, Richard era machista, jamais admitiria o contrário:

-Tá brincando? O que tenho de fazer?

Annie caminha até a ponta da comprida mesa do laboratório e lhe mostra uma bolinha vermelha de borracha.

-Deve girá-la o mais alto que puder – ela aponta para o teto. - Acha que consegue?

Richard abre um sorriso convencido. - Só isso?

É obvio que Annie tinha outro desafio pra ele. Tirando um lenço preto do bolso detrás da calça, ela parte em sua direção e chegando bem perto, avisa:

-De olhos vendados.

Ele balança a cabeça ressabiado:

-Não está falando sério, eu...

Antes que ele terminasse a frase, Annie já havia se aproximado mais e agora amarrava o lenço diante de seus olhos. Richard sente um agradável perfume de sândalo no ar e, por um momento, o cheiro de química do laboratório desaparece por completo. Ele se vê envolvido por aquele perfume feminino e só volta a dizer algo, quando Annie se afasta, perguntando:

-Está pronto?

Richard demora um tempo até responder:

-Como vou mover o que não vejo? É impossível!

Posicionando-se ao lado da bolinha vermelha, Annie afirma:

-Eu garanto que o impossível é possível. Concentre-se!

Richard franze o cenho numa primeira tentativa. Mas, o perfume dela ainda estava gravado em sua mente... O que havia de errado com ele? Era só um perfume de mulher!... A bolinha apenas balança de leve sobre a mesa para decepção de Annie. Richard respira fundo.

-E aí? Funcionou? - ele pergunta sem tirar a venda.

-SEQUER SE MEXEU! – mente Annie o repreendendo. - Não está se concentrando, Richard! Precisa "vê-la" girar, mesmo de olhos vendados! Até uma criança faria melhor do que você!

Irritado com o comentário, Richard esquece de vez o perfume. Ele franze o cenho numa segunda tentativa. A bolinha começa a levitar bem devagar... Annie acompanha o fenômeno de perto. Como magia, começa a girar e subir até alcançar o teto, cada vez mais veloz. A cientista sorri encantada, era inacreditável!... Será que ele tinha noção do alto grau de seu poder? E do perigo real que representava a humanidade?

De repente, ele arranca a venda dos olhos e a bolinha cai sobre Annie, que usa os braços para se proteger. Richard a observa e sorri, é quando seus olhares se cruzam e ele diz satisfeito:

-Consegui, sou o melhor.

Contente com o resultado da experiência, Annie se abaixa para procurar a bolinha no chão, e olhando pra ele, provoca:

-É, conseguiu... Foi um pouco "fraquinho".

Richard vai até ela e se abaixa para ajudá-la a procurar. Eles se entreolham:

-Fraquinho? - repetiu sem acreditar no que ouvia. - Só pode estar brincando!

Annie balança a cabeça negando, mas logo se entrega num sorriso. A verdade é que ele havia ido melhor do que suas expectativas. Richard abre um lindo sorriso correspondendo ao dela... Mas, logo volta a ficar sério...

Agora que estavam tão perto um do outro, Annie repara o quanto aquele homem podia ser atraente. Ela desvia os olhos e encontra a bolinha no chão, no canto detrás da perna da mesa. Estica o braço, sem perceber que Richard havia encontrado ao mesmo tempo que ela. Então, suas mãos se tocam por um segundo e eles voltam a olhar um para o outro. O que acontecia com eles? Eram inimigos! Trabalhavam para agências opostas! Deviam se odiar!... E ao invés disso, a mão dele acariciava a sua, e suas bocas cada vez mais próximas ansiavam por um beijo... Nisso, um forte estrondo faz com que levantassem juntos, soltando as mãos depressa. Richard indaga:

**-O QUE FOI ISSO? UM TIRO?**

-Veio da sala.

Num gesto automático, Annie leva a mão direita atrás da cintura e saca sua pistola dourada (golden gun), indo em direção a saída da garagem. O que quer que tenha sido, estava prestes a desvendar...


	8. Chapter 8 - Suspeito entre nós

**Suspeito entre nós**

Richard segue ao lado de Annie e faz um gesto, indicando que vai sair na frente. Annie faz que sim com a cabeça... Mal podia acreditar que por um momento ganhava um parceiro e agiam em dupla!

Ambos encostam na lateral da porta, um de cada lado. Acionado o botão, a passagem secreta se abre num ruído mínimo... Num pulo, Richard sai do laboratório, colando as costas na parede do corredor. De onde estava, tinha uma boa visão da sala: até onde suas vistas alcançavam tudo parecia normal, ele faz um sinal para que ela venha... Annie sai de repente se posicionando no meio do corredor. De braços esticados e arma em punho, faz uma busca rápida com o olhar na sala, mas nada encontra além de um enorme silêncio suspeito. Então, Richard faz outro sinal indicando que vai continuar e, ignorando o olhar de desaprovação de Annie, ele desencosta da parede e segue em frente. Annie está um passo atrás dele, tinha que lhe dar cobertura, pois, podia apostar que estava desarmado, julgando-se invencível com seus super-poderes, e querendo bancar o herói... Mas, ao chegarem na sala, ambos deparam-se com a porta principal caída no chão e a sombra de alguém fugindo pelo corredor do prédio. Annie corre, tomando a dianteira de Richard e anuncia:

-SOU UMA AGENTE FEDERAL! FIQUE ONDE ESTÁ! Com as mãos pra cima, dê um passo pra trás. AGORA! - ela engatilha sua golden gun, sentia-se preparada para atirar caso necessário.

O fugitivo atende, dá um passo atrás... Um homem lindo surge na entrada de seu apartamento. Ele não tinha com as mãos pra cima, mas parecia desarmado e tinha um olhar tão inocente, que por um instante, a agente da CIA quase baixou a arma. Num tom calmo, o sujeito sugere:

-Posso explicar o que aconteceu se me convidar para entrar.

-Até parece que ela vai... - começa Richard num tom agressivo.

Annie tapa a boca de Richard com uma das mãos e exige:

-IDENTIFIQUE-SE!

O rapaz da porta fica em silêncio por um segundo, mas acaba revelando:

-Sou Angel... Seu novo vizinho – pausa. - Houve uma briga no corredor e de alguma forma sua porta veio abaixo, eu ouvi o barulho e, assim como vocês vim ver o que houve, mas já era tarde – ele aponta pra porta. - Quer uma força?

-Seria ótimo.

-Só se me convidar pra entrar.

Guardando a arma de volta a cintura, Annie consente:

-Claro, entre. Lamento tê-lo assustado.

Ao ver Angel entrar na sala, abaixando-se para erguer a porta do chão, Richard se aproxima por trás de Annie e sussurra:

-Quero falar com você. Já!

Ela vira o pescoço pra trás, olhando para Richard e percebe que algo não corria bem. Por isso, o acompanha até a cozinha, enquanto Angel tentava reencaixar a porta. Aproveitando que Richard está distraído, tira um pequeno chip do bolso, escondendo na palma da mão direita. Quando ele entra na cozinha, Annie vem logo em seguida, traçando um novo plano em mente. Num tom alterado, Richard questiona:

-O que pensa que está fazendo? Aquele cara está mentindo! Sequer passou pela sua cabeça que ele pode ser um espião? Tem que mandá-lo embora antes que descubra meu segredo!

Com a maior tranquilidade do mundo, Annie argumenta:

-Angel disse a verdade, é só meu vizinho. Esbarrei com ele no prédio antes e, ontem vi um caminhão de mudanças na rua. Não é um espião, relaxe!

Aproximando-se, Annie dá um tapinha no braço de Richard, grudando o chip em sua camisa sem que notasse. Ele dá um passo pra trás, desviando os olhos para uma panela deixada na pia, sentindo-se nervoso usa seus poderes para fazê-la girar, cada vez mais e mais rápido. Ao ver sua panela predileta quase voando pelos ares, Annie grita:

**-RICHARD! PARE!**

Ele não a escuta. Então, Annie corre e põe as mãos sobre a panela, fazendo-a parar.

-Tem que me ouvir quando falo com você! - ela reclama, de costas pra ele, ainda segurando a panela.

Richard retruca:

-Isso também vale pra você? - ele a observa enquanto guardava a panela dentro de um armário por precaução. - Apenas fique de olho nele, Annie.

Ela vira pra trás e o encara por um instante. Quem ele pensava que era? O dono da verdade? Em tom de provocação, Annie dispara:

-É claro que vou ficar de olho nele! Mas, não porque "você" está pedindo, e sim, porque Angel é um gato – ela olha para ele com desprezo.- É melhor que vá embora, Richard...

-Com prazer! - diz ele mostrando indiferença.

Richard sai da cozinha feito um furacão, atravessa a sala, passando por Angel sem dizer uma palavra e parte. Ela o observa de longe sem entender sua atitude. Então, nota que Angel ainda tentava recolocar a porta mesmo sem ferramentas.

-Quer saber? - se aproxima para impedí-lo. - Vou ligar pro zelador, ele cuida disso.

-Tem certeza?

Com um sorriso, Annie o pega pelo braço e o conduz para fora do apartamento com delicadeza:

-Tchauzinho, Angel! Valeu a tentativa!

Antes que Angel entrasse no apartamento dele, Annie fecha a porta de casa e corre pra "garagem". Precisava saber onde Richard ia e o chip iria rastreá-lo. Depressa, ela liga o laptop e na tela surge um avançado sistema de radar com um sinal verde piscando e emitindo o som de um bip. Annie vibra de alegria, dizendo a si mesma:

-Agora te peguei, "homem-liquido"! Ah, peguei!

Mas, rastrear os passos daquele homem era mais difícil do que pensava. Dois segundos depois, o ponto verde desaparece da tela e o bip é substituído por um chiado barulhento. O que houve? Richard teria encontrado o chip? Pior! Annie logo imagina o que podia ter saído errado danificando o microchip. Dando um tapa na mesa, grita:

-Droga! Ele virou poça!...


	9. Chapter 9 - APO

APO

Como se não bastasse um gato em sua vida, agora dois? Assim já era tentação demais! Annie sempre foi comprometida... com o trabalho. Entre viver um amor intenso e viver para o trabalho, sua escolha era a mais racional possível: havia se casado com a agência desde que aceitou entrar para o serviço secreto e acreditou que ninguém no mundo fosse capaz de fazê-la um dia contestar se sua escolha era a certa... Até Richard entrar em sua vida... Até sentir que com ele, corria o risco de perder a razão... Sacudindo a cabeça, tentando afastar de si essas idéias absurdas, Annie Mack trocou de roupa num piscar de olhos, aplicou uma maquiagem discreta em tons suaves para destacar o olhar e, quando se deu conta, se viu outra vez pensando nele, no beijo que teria se permitido trocar com Richard se seu vizinho não tivesse aparecido bem na hora... Ficou imaginado que devia ser forte e evitar aproximações desse tipo, ao mesmo tempo, que tudo que desejava era encontrá-lo novamente, nem que fosse só para olhar para ele, ou para discutir, precisava vê-lo... Se pelo menos soubesse "onde" encontrá-lo. Foi então, que decidiu que já era hora de levantar a ficha dele de qualquer jeito! Passou pela sala, apanhou a bolsa, e dirigiu direto até o prédio da APO onde, por acaso, encontrou Marshall no corredor... 

**~Agência Clandestina da CIA – subsolo de Los Angeles – CA – 10 am.**

-MARSHALL!

-Quem eu? - ele andava distraído, mas pára e vira pra trás.- Oi, Annie, como está?

-Preciso que me diga se alguma vez já projetou uma escuta a prova d' água.

Annie gostava de ir direto ao assunto, o tempo era seu inimigo.

-Pra que alguém ia querer uma... escuta a prova d'água? - Marshall pergunta intrigado enquanto entravam na sala dele. - Talvez um "agente mergulhador", mas não temos um na CIA. T-temos?

Como Annie não queria que ele suspeitasse de nada que pudesse ligá-la a Richard, ela abre um sorriso simpático e desconversa:

-Que bobagem! Você tem toda a razão, esqueça o que conversamos. Era "brincadeirinha".

Exibindo um sorriso tímido, Marshall observa que acabava de receber um sinal, piscando na tela do monitor disposto na mesa a sua frente. Depressa, ele põe o fone de ouvido e atende a chamada, vinha de dentro da APO:

-Marshall... Sim, senhor, estou ouvindo. "Ela" está na minha sala agora... Pois não.

Tirando o fone de ouvido, ele olha para Annie que está a seu lado e declara:

-O sr. Bristow pede que dirija-se a sala dele. É um caso de máxima urgência.

Um pedido de Jack Bristow era uma ordem para Annie Mack, que segue para a sala dele feito um foguete. E escancara a porta sem bater. BAM! Afinal, tratava-se de uma questão de emergência da CIA. Ela depara-se com Syd conversando com o pai sobre sua nova missão ultrasecreta, que **"aliás"** exigia a presença de Annie.

-Agente Mack, presumo que já conheça minha filha, agente Cydney Bristow – diz Jack.

Ambas viram uma para a outra e trocam um sorriso. Claro que se conheciam, eram colegas de trabalho e melhores amigas, apesar do pouco contato nos últimos dias já que Syd esteve de licença maternidade e Annie atolada de trabalho, e apesar de nunca terem viajado numa operação da CIA juntas, saíram várias vezes pra balada, pizzaria, e cafeteria com os amigos. Annie era do "Departamento Científico" enquanto Syd ficava com toda a ação na "APO". Num tom refinado, Jack Bristow anuncia:

-Tomei a liberdade de incluí-la na nossa próxima missão. Teremos uma reunião dentro de um minuto. Esteja pronta.

Annie arregala os olhos surpresa:

-Não tenha dúvidas que estou pronta, sr., mas... Deve haver um engano. Sou do Departamento Científico e venho a APO apenas para...

-Paquerar? - completa Syd com um sorriso brincalhão.

Jack lança um olhar cortante para Syd e depois para Annie. Ele não admitia "piadinhas" no local de trabalho. Com pose de homem sério, digita um código no laptop e a ficha de Annie Mack surge na tela, diante dos olhos das duas:

-Estive lendo seu profile. É a cientista mais qualificada da agência. Pode continuar investigando casos isolados do Departamento, ou juntar-se a nós na APO. Com o treinamento e a inteligência que possui, estou seguro que reforçará nossa equipe – ele fecha o laptop. - Não é algo permanente... Precisamos de uma cientista competente nessa operação e as referências que tenho sobre você são as melhores.

-O que decide? Sim ou não?- questiona Syd torcendo para que aceitasse.

Annie sequer tinha o que pensar. Sentia-se feliz pela confiança depositada nela:

-Estou dentro.

Jack espia o relógio de pulso, estavam em cima da hora.

Os três seguem para a sala de conferência e após uma reunião com Sloane, fica determinado que: Annie, Syd, Weiss e Michael, devem viajar ao Brasil com a missão de interceptar um novo tipo de explosivo químico. Tratava-se de um cilindro de vidro com uma substância letal dentro, guardado em uma maleta especial à prova de quedas. Os agentes teriam que resgatar a maleta e trazê-la em segurança para o prédio da CIA, impedindo que caísse em "mãos erradas" ou que "explodisse" no ar. Depois de montarem um esquema tático de ação, Annie dirige para casa. A viagem seria na manhã seguinte, nos primeiros raios de sol...


	10. Chapter 10 - Segredo de Sangue

**~Los Angeles – CA. -Residência da agente Annie Mack – 01: 54 am.**

Noite alta, Annie está em casa assistindo "Titanic" na tv de plasma da sala e comendo pipoca temperada, na maior calma e aconchego do lar. Abre um sorriso bobo no rosto ao ver a cena em que Leonardo DiCaprio, ou melhor, "Jack" está de braços abertos com "Rose" na ponta do navio, ao sabor do vento... O que não daria para estar no lugar daquela atriz, naquele mesmo navio... com Richard. Nisso, a tv desliga de repente. Annie estranha. As luzes da sala piscam e apagam... Dano elétrico? Blackout? Não; longe disso, apenas Richard que acabava de entrar por debaixo da porta "furioso":

**-ERA SÓ O QUE EU PODIA ESPERAR DE VOCÊ, AGENTE DA CIA!**

**-Jesus! Que susto, Richard!**-ela leva a mão ao coração.- Há um botão ao lado da porta, chama "cam-pa-i-nha" e foi feito pra ser usado, sabia?

**-COLOCOU UM RASTREADOR EM MIM! - gritou.**

-Não sei do que está falando... Aliás, sabe que horas são?- se faz de desentendida comendo mais uma pipoca. - É madrugada, vá pra casa.

-Quer fuçar aonde moro, não é? Descobrir com quem falo quando saio daqui!? Não tem noção do erro que está cometendo.

A luz da sala pisca várias vezes e queima, deixando os dois no escuro. Era evidente que Richard estava tão exaltado que havia perdido o controle de seus poderes, o que podia significar um risco para ambos. Annie percebe que só resta uma saída, portanto, levanta do sofá e o confronta:

**-POR QUE ACHA QUE FUI EU? DEVE TER TANTOS INIMIGOS QUE QUALQUER UM PODERIA...**

**-VOCÊ TOCOU NO MEU BRAÇO! PLANTOU O RASTREADOR QUANDO SEGUROU EM MIM ESSA MANHÃ! SUA DIGITAL ESTÁ NELE!**

-Minha digital? Hahaha! -ela ri como se ele tivesse contado uma piada.

O fato de Annie negar tudo com a maior cara-de-pau o deixava ainda mais nervoso e lindo. Ela imaginou que ele devia estar se segurando pra não usar seus poderes contra ela...

**-ADMITA, CIENTISTA! QUIS ME ESPIONAR! A PERGUNTA É; PRA QUÊ?... SERIA CAPAZ DE ME ENTREGAR PRA CIA?**

-Richard, jamais entregaria você sem motivo – admite. - Mas, há respostas as quais gostaria de saber.

-Melhor pra você se ficar sem respostas.

Annie tinha absoluta certeza de que sua digital não estava na escuta, era pequena demais para abrigar uma digital digna de ser rastreada, mas talvez dizer a verdade fosse uma boa tática para conseguir o que queria:

-Por que não abre o jogo comigo? Assim desisto de espioná-lo.

Ele caminha pela sala com os dois punhos fechados, estava a ponto de explodir, ou talvez, preparando-se para bater em "alguém":

-Eu sabia! Sabia que tinha sido você!

Segura de si, Annie anda em sua direção, um passo de cada vez e insiste:

-Pra quem trabalha, Richard?

-Não posso dizer.

-Está bem... Qual é seu nome completo?- ela dá mais um passo, pressionando-o. - Vamos lá, essa pergunta é fácil!

**-SE ABRIR A BOCA, SUA VIDA CORRERÁ RISCO!** - ele alerta num tom alto e firme.

Annie pára e pensa por um segundo, estavam próximos agora, olhos fixos um no outro, mergulhados num silêncio tenso. Tentando quebrar a tensão, ela pergunta:

-E como faço se precisar contatá-lo?

-EU venho até você. Jamais me procure ou tente me contatar.

-Esse é o problema. Sabe tudo sobre mim, e o que sei sobre você? NADA!

-Acredite, só chequei o suficiente pra poder me aproximar.

Annie sorri duvidando dele:

-Diga algo que ainda não sabe sobre mim.

Então, Richard aponta com a cabeça para os porta-retratos da estante:

-Não sei sobre sua família. Por que sua mãe e irmã nunca vem te visitar? Diga, cientista, por acaso transformou as coitadas em sapo?

Annie desvia os olhos para um dos porta-retratos (dela abraçada com a irmã) enquanto responde num tom baixo:

-São ocupadas.

-Falo da minha família se falar da sua primeiro – ele propõe.

Cansada das imposições dele, Annie vira o pescoço, jogando os cabelos castanhos pra trás nervosa e o encara irada:

**-FIQUE SABENDO QUE SUA VIDA PESSOA NÃO ME INTERESSA NEM UM POUCO! EU QUERO MAIS É QUE SE DANE, RICHARD!- gritou.- NÃO IMPORTA OS RISCOS, VIVER É CORRER RISCO! ABRA DE UMA VEZ PRA QUEM TRABALHA! VOCÊ É KGB? OU K-Directory?**

A tensão aumenta. O rosto de Richard começa a brilhar de nervoso (um dos efeitos do composto: ao invés de "corar" de raiva, ele fica "dourado de raiva", acendendo e apagando igual a uma lâmpada com defeito):

-Sua diversão é pressionar os outros, não é?

-Você!

-EU, O QUÊ?-pergunta ele irritado.

-É um prazer pressioná-lo em especial.

-Que coincidência. As vezes também sinto vontade de enforcar você em especial. Por que será?

-Acho que somos como dois pólos iguais que se repelem.

**-TÁ EXPLICADO!**

-Richard, controle seus poderes, seu rosto está... - ela começa a falar e aponta pro rosto dele, a última coisa que queria era que tivesse um treco por sua causa. Ainda mais, se tratando de um gato como ele!

-Brilhando? - ele pergunta e Annie consente se aproximando dele para "analisar" melhor de perto. - Fico assim quando sinto muita raiva ou vergonha.

-Isso é incrível – diz ela erguendo a mão direita devagar e tocando em seu rosto. – Sequer está febril, é como se brilhar fosse algo natural pra você. - ela desliza a mão pelo rosto dele, sentindo o pinicar da barba por fazer, descendo até os lábios, seguindo seu contorno sem pressa, o que antes era um exame científico, agora era puro gesto de carinho, até que ela se dá conta do que fazia e breca de imediato, sem saber o que dizer. - Desculpa, eu... Não sei o que me deu...

Sem graça, Annie ia baixando a mão, quando Richard segurou sua mão no ar, colocando-a de volta em seu rosto, e com a mão quente dele sobre a dela, pediu:

-Continue... Gosto do seu toque.

Ambos silenciam mais uma vez, sem tirar os olhos um no outro, como imãs ligados por uma energia invisível e poderosa. Estavam tão perto que Annie podia ouvir a respiração de Richard, sabia que seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acima do normal; ele também podia ouvir a respiração dela, enquanto encarava aqueles lindos e agressivos olhos cor de avelã. Frente a frente era difícil controlar o que sentiam, era como se esses momentos de tensão, os ligassem cada vez mais ao invés de distanciá-los. Seria "só" tensão nervosa? Ou, talvez, tensão sexual? Brigavam, quando na verdade se queriam? "Não, impossível!", pensou Annie. Então, o rosto de Richard parou de brilhar de repente... Nossa, como estavam perto! Sozinhos naquela sala escura, a atmosfera era um convite ao romance. Mas... Annie queria fugir desse tipo de aproximação. Por isso, ela baixa a mão, dando um passo pra trás, desviando os olhos para o pé da mesa de centro. Ambos sabiam que deviam manter uma relação profissional, e que qualquer aproximação agora só serviriam pra colocar tudo a perder. Quando Annie levantou a cabeça, voltando a olhar Richard, ele estava com o semblante mais tranquilo, a tensão se dissipava aos poucos. Num tom baixo e acolhedor, ele afirmou:

-Ouça, Annie, se vim até você não foi para matá-la. Queria o antídoto, uma cura que me trouxesse a vida normal de volta... E agora, você me põe em dúvida se esse antídoto vale mesmo a pena.

-Por quê? Se arrepende de algo?

-Porque meus poderes são uma boa desculpa pra estar do seu lado.

-Richard... Isso é loucura!

-Eu sei... Não é seguro pra mim, nem pra você. Mas, podíamos tentar nos conhecer melhor, sem que isso envolva assuntos secretos do governo. Tentar confiar mais um no outro... Que me diz?

A agente volta a sentar no sofá com o pensamento vagando longe, talvez esse fosse o momento de se abrir com alguém sobre Alex, e num tom ressentido, revela:

-Minha irmã era apenas uma criança quando foi contaminada pelo GC, eu fiquei ao lado dela, guardamos segredo de todos por três anos, mas tinha certeza de que ela nunca usaria seus poderes para o mal. Já você...

-Se quisesse usar meus poderes pro mal, pra que ia querer desistir deles?

-É o que me pergunto e, pra dizer a verdade, não consigo entender.

Richard senta no sofá próximo a ela, exceto pela bacia de pipocas, e revela:

-Há pessoas no governo que se soubessem o que posso fazer, me isolariam em uma sala e espetariam agulhas em mim, eu seria alvo de experiências, uma **cobaia humana **pro resto da vida. É disso que quero escapar.

Annie olhava em seus olhos, ele não parecia estar mentindo. Só ainda não entendia uma coisa:

-Por quê eu? Podia ter procurado outro cientista envolvido no projeto, um ex funcionário da usina, sei lá... Ainda pode fazer isso, basta desfazermos o acordo.

-Nunca. Quando entrei naquele armazém abandonado e a vi, tive certeza que seria a escolha certa. Confio no seu conhecimento de cientista, sei que é boa nisso. Annie, a minha vida está em suas mãos.

-Ah! Então, faz idéia do perigo que corre – diz ela exibindo um sorriso de superioridade. - Posso fazer o que quiser com você? Quais são suas últimas palavras?

Ele faz um carinho rápido no rosto dela – Aconteça o que for, confie em mim.

Após uma breve pausa, ela resolve lhe dar uma chance, mas no fundo o que queria mesmo era testá-lo:

-Sua vez, fale da sua família.

-Não tenho.

-Não tem, o quê?

-Uma família.

-Viu? - reclamou. - Disse que se eu falasse dos meus pais...

-Annie... É difícil pra mim falar disso -ele a corta no meio da frase, parecia disposto a revelar algo profundo, algo de seu passado sombrio.-Eu... Perdi meus pais muito cedo, me virei como pude, não é todo mundo que tem a sorte de ser chamado pra trabalhar na CIA, ou que possui uma família unida como a sua... Não sou um assassino, nem trabalho pro lado negro da força, e se quer saber... Admiro sua lealdade à agência... Sua irma Alex deve ter imenso orgulho de você.

Annie consente, desviando os olhos para aquele porta-retrato onde ela e a irmã apareciam abraçadas e sorridentes. Richard checa o relógio de pulso:

-Preciso ir, logo vai amanhecer.

Ele levanta do sofá, olha pra ela mais uma vez, transformando-se em poça d'água. Mesmo sem luz, desvia da mesa de centro com velocidade e atravessa a porta da rua. Sozinha, Annie não se contém, corre até a estante pega o porta-retrato, e se deixa cair no chão chorando sentida:

-Oh, Alex!... Foi minha culpa!...

(Fanfiction escrita por Annie Lane... Não copie. Crie.)


	11. Chapter 11 - Missão Angra

**~Usina Nuclear de Angra – Angra dos Reis-Brasil – 6:31 am.**

Os raios de sol eram fracos nas primeiras horas da manhã, um vento gelado dominava o ambiente. Annie está no telhado da usina, andando sorrateira com sua "golden gun" nas mãos. A respiração esfumaçada devido ao frio e, os passos calculados, podendo-se passar quase "invisível" aos olhos dos inimigos. Em seu ângulo de cobertura, tinha uma visão panorâmica da cidade de Angra dos Reis e sentia-se pertinho do céu, azul "clean" como uma piscina recém inaugurada. Um privilégio de contemplação para poucos. Mas, a agente da CIA não preocupava-se com a paisagem local nem com o tempo, e sim, com sua missão a ser executada. Annie ouve um chiado na escuta em seu ouvido, logo vem a voz suave de Sydney chamando seu "codinome":

**-Blackbird? **Qual é sua posição?

-Área limpa, **Mountaineer. **Aguardo instruções – responde Annie.

No entanto, quando os agente estão comunicando-se entre si, o inevitável acontece...

Weiss que ia negociar a maleta com um espião russo, é atingido por um dardo tranquilizante e cai desacordado no chão. Algo havia saído errado! E agora, para piorar a situação, o espião fugia com a maleta bomba...

-**AGENTE FERIDO! AGENTE FERIDO! **Estou perto, vou socorrê-lo! - alerta Sydney.- O alvo foge sentido oeste! **Shotgun**, qual é sua posição?

-AI! Fui atingido, mas estou bem – responde Vaughn com a respiração oscilando. - Nosso alvo alcançou as escadas! Quem cobre o telhado?

Annie pula de alegria: finalmente uma pitada de ação em sua vida! Ela cola na parede ao lado da escada e declara:

-Estou pronta para interceptar o alvo!

Correndo desenfreado, com o suor escorrendo por suas têmporas e a respiração falha, o espião(que usava luvas vermelhas) abre a porta de acesso ao telhado. Num gesto rápido, Annie o golpeia no queixo e arranca a maleta de sua mão, depositando-a no chão com cuidado. Acuado, ele saca uma pistola semi-automática e aponta para Annie, mas ela é ágil a tempo e o atinge de novo (dessa vez com o pé na mão); a pistola voa, caindo a milhas de distância. Sentindo-se vitoriosa, a agente aponta sua _golden gun _para a testa dele... Seu único erro foi chegar perto demais... Num salto de felino, ele se joga contra Annie e os dois caem no chão de cimento frio. POFT! Com o impacto da queda, a arma solta da mão dela escorregando para longe. Ambos levantam com rapidez em pose de luta. Annie olha pra arma por um segundo, era impossível alcançá-la. E agora?... Aproveitando a distração dela, o sujeito a empurra, fazendo-a cair na beira do telhado... Annie olha pra baixo, onde estavam era super alto, uma queda do telhado daquela usina seria fatal... Seu coração batia em estado de adrenalina pura... Então, volta a olhar para o espião, que vinha em sua direção em câmera lenta, igual nos filmes de terror, quando a vítima sente que não tem escapatória e implora por sua vida em vão... Mas, Annie não implorou... Desarmada e equilibrando-se na pontinha do telhado, ela chamou reforços:

-**MOUNTAINEER! PRECISO DE AJUDA! ALGUÉM ESTÁ NA ESCUTA?**

Que estranho! De repente, a escuta parecia ter parado de funcionar!... Ela percorre toda a área com os olhos, não tinha "ninguém" ali, exceto os dois. Teria que enfrentá-lo por conta própria... Uma pedra solta despenca telhado abaixo, Annie a acompanha com o canto do olho direito até perdê-la de vista, esforçando-se para vencer o medo de altura... Por sorte, avista do seu lado um velho cano de metal solto envolto por ferrugem e nojentos cocôs de pombos, e quando "ele" se aproxima, Annie pisa na ponta do cano, fazendo com que voasse até a palma da sua mão direita. Antes que o espião pudesse "pensar" em reagir, a agente o atinge com o cano na cabeça. TÓIM! O homem cai no chão desacordado, porém ainda vivo... Livrando-se do cano, ela bate uma mão na outra numa tentativa de limpar a sujeira da ferrugem, e corre até o local onde havia deixado a maleta... Surpresaaa! A maleta havia desaparecido! Mas, COMO? Só estavam os dois ali! De novo, ela rastreia a área com o olhar, agora com atenção redobrada... E, dessa vez, vê ao longe uma linda poça d'água, azul brilhante, movendo-se pelo chão em direção a porta de saída de cor preta (e trancada a cadeado). Com habilidade, a poça desliza sutil por debaixo da porta, fugindo no instante exato em que Syd e Vaughn surgiam no telhado, vindos por uma porta cinza que se abre quando Annie menos esperava...

(Fanfiction escrita por Annie Lane... Não copie. Crie.)


	12. Chapter 12 - Hiatus

**Hiatus**

Os agentes correm na direção de Annie Mack... Vaughn apresentava um visível filete de sangue que escorria por sua perna esquerda, na altura da coxa, marca de um tiro de raspão, que o forçava a mancar conforme se movia. Enquanto Sdy, em meio aos cabelos esvoaçantes que por vezes cobriam-lhe a face, apresentava um olhar atento ao inimigo estendido no chão, desviando os olhos pra Annie por um milésimo de segundo quando a alcançam.

-Está bem, Blackbird? - pergunta Syd apenas para checar.

Assim que Annie consente, Sdy corre até o espião e o algema em um cano com prazer. Tinha vontade de lhe dar um soco no nariz, por ter atirado em seu adorável marido Michael Vaughn, mas conteve seu ímpeto "vingativo", afinal, violência não leva a nada. A CIA se encarregaria de prendê-lo e julgá-lo de acordo com as leis americanas. Syd suspira de leve enquanto desvia os olhos para a bela paisagem de Angra vista do topo da usina.

-E a maleta? - pergunta Vaughn de pé ao lado de Annie, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego. - Onde está a maleta?

Annie fecha os olhos, pensando: "Richard! Você me paga por isso!" Ao abri-los de volta, responde sem graça:

-Ela... sumiu

-Maletas não somem sozinhas.

Claro, Vaughn tinha razão. Mas, como explicar que "uma poça" foi quem levou a maleta? Annie move os lábios querendo falar algo (mas, sem idéia do que dizer), quando Sydney vem ao encontro dos dois e revela:

-Irina Derevko.

-Hã? A sua mãe? - pergunta Annie confusa. - Acha que ela pegou a maleta?

Syd consente e vira pra Michael Vaughn:

-Eu a vi na usina quando socorria Weiss... O espião deve ter dado a maleta a ela antes de subir pro telhado...

Balançando a cabeça negando, Vaughn contesta:

-Impossível. EU VI! Quando ele correu pro telhado carregava a maleta na mão, tenho certeza que vi.

Nisso, o espião dissolve as algemas com um ácido corrosivo e salta do topo da usina. Os agentes não conseguem chegar a tempo pra impedir sua queda fatal e ficam chocados... Michael e Syd viram para Annie esperando que ela esclarecesse os fatos, mas ela fecha a boca. Era a única pessoa que conhecia a verdade, embora estivesse disposta a esconder do resto do mundo.

**~ Prédio da Cia – Langley, Virginia – Manhã seguinte**

Annie Mack está sentada de frente para a mesa de Jack Bristow. Com o semblante suspeito e esforçando-se para continuar mantendo seu auto-controle estratégico e parecer inocente. O clima era pesado, Jack lhe cobrava respostas há 30 minutos, respostas essas que Annie fazia questão de trancar a sete chaves.

-Agente Mack, pela última vez, **ONDE ESTÁ A MALETA?** - insiste Jack com um ar cansado.

Encarando Jack com firmeza, ela permanece calada.

-Esse silêncio não irá ajudá-la. Posso exigir que passe pelo detector de mentiras...

Annie conhecia as razões porque Jack ainda não havia feito isso, ele queria poupá-la em nome da amizade que tinha com sua filha Sydney Bristow. Mas, não poderia encobrir por muito tempo uma agente suspeita de estar "traindo" o seu país. Annie respira fundo por um segundo, dotada de uma personalidade forte como aço, seria capaz de suportar a pior das torturas, tudo, menos sujar sua ficha na Agência da CIA. Amava sua profissão mais do que a sua própria vida. Mas, o que fazer? Entregar Richard? E "se" não foi ele quem esteve na usina? Sentia-se confusa e sem saída. Haviam "outros" como Richard; jamais perdoaria a si mesma por acusá-lo injustamente. Balançando a cabeça em negação, Annie afinal quebra o silêncio:

-Não posso falar.

-COMO? - diz Jack a beira de um ataque de nervos.

-Talvez eu consiga localizar a maleta, mas... Preciso de tempo para resgatá-la.

-TEMPO? Está sendo interrogada, acha que está em posição de exigir algo?

Sem dar importância as palavras de Jack, Annie se levanta arrastando a cadeira de propósito e declara num tom seguro:

-Em 24 horas a maleta estará na sua mesa numa "bandeja de prata". Não siga meus passos, não vigie meu apartamento, se sentir que estou sendo observada, nada feito. Terá de confiar na minha palavra, senhor... Jamais trairia essa Agência.

-Está sendo investigada, agente Mack. Não tem autorização para deixar o prédio da CIA.

Sem dar ouvidos a ele, Annie virou dirigindo-se a porta:

-Então, autorize, porque estou saindo.

Agora é Jack quem fica sem palavras. Com atitude, Annie gira a maçaneta e sai da sala. Conhecia Jack, ele não era mal, ao contrário do que muitos pensavam. Tinha a impressão de que ele a via como uma segunda filha e usaria toda sua influência a seu favor, pelo menos durante o prazo combinado. Andando em passos rápidos pelo sofisticado corredor, Annie focaliza seu pensamento no que era prioridade máxima agora: **ENCONTRAR RICHARD.**

**'FIM DA PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA'**

(Fanfiction escrita por Annie Lane)


End file.
